


莲苍：编发

by KnightNO4time



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Ren/Seragaki Aoba





	莲苍：编发

“莲，你看我带回来了什么？我——唔？！”  
苍叶下班回到家后激动万分的喊着屋里的人，但却刚拐上楼梯迈了两节后差点和刚下楼的莲撞了个满怀。  
莲现在双腿走路已经没有问题，但就是有些迟缓，所以即使他注意到苍叶回来也没法很快下楼迎接。不过从听到门锁声到苍叶脱完鞋上楼的这段时间来算，他能下来楼梯已经算是很大的进步了。  
不过两个人突然在楼梯上碰上，彼此都愣了一下赶紧停住，下意识侧身拉开安全距离。不过莲的脚后一下子撞到了刚才下来的那节楼梯，便失去平衡往后坐去。  
“莲？！” 苍叶顿时慌了神，立刻伸手拉住对方，不过因为他自己处于下位，所以并没能发挥往上拉起对方的作用。于是他只能眼睁睁的看着莲拉着他的手就这样坐在了后方的台阶上，愣愣的模样似乎还没回过神。还好这不是滚下楼梯之类严重的事情，莲只是往后坐在那里，因此并无大碍。  
外婆不在家的屋子里，在刚才那一下后突然安静，两人在楼梯上维持着拉着手慌张的姿势停在原处，几秒后应是把苍叶逗笑了。  
“抱歉，你没事吧，莲？”苍叶为刚才自己大惊小怪而好笑起来，但还是很关心的询问对方。  
得到对方没事后的肯定答复，苍叶松了一口气。随后他转而把自己身上的挎包取下来，就这样摆在莲还没起身时一旁空出的位置上。  
“打开看看？”  
“这就是苍叶刚才说带回来的东西吗？”莲这样说着将包拿起来放在了腿上，他的手指活动已经没有问题，不过他每次操作这种小事都非常谨慎，所以拉来拉链的动作也显得迟缓而小心翼翼。  
“书？”  
里面有很多薄薄的书册，有的硬皮装，有的软皮装，都很大。他拿出来一本，发现上面是可爱的卡通手绘图案，毋庸置疑，这是儿童绘本。  
是因为之前自己阅读苍叶小时候的绘本的事，让苍叶觉得购买绘本会比较好吗？莲一边这样思考，一边向眼前期盼的苍叶偷去寻求解答的目光，乖巧的和小孩子似的。  
也的确是个小孩子。毕竟以人类的身份开始生活这点上来看，莲的确就是一个刚开始学习的小孩子。一方面需要从莲本身这几年对于人类社会基本知识上的认知来出发，一方面有需要从莲本身从未实施过的人类生活经验上来出发，这样的矛盾着实让苍叶苦恼。作为真真正正人类的大人，苍叶只能努力从两边一起出发做起。  
“莲你不是喜欢阅读吗？觉得很有兴趣吗？所以我觉得多让你看看书也很好啊。”  
不管是专业书籍还是商业杂志，而或者小说及漫画，甚至是儿童绘本和老旧的新闻报纸，只要能在这个家里找到的纸质书报莲都会看。他不需要重新学习认字，可是这样随意挑选书籍翻阅对他来说新鲜又有趣的经历，所以不管什么内容他都能看得津津有味。  
“今天送货时遇到芳江阿姨，她亲戚家的孩子有很多不要的小时候的绘本，所以她打算捐给旧书店。我想着既然有这个机会可以拿来更多书给你看，我就给要过来了。”苍叶抱起胳膊解释道，不过却也有些不好意思起来，“不过当时被她闻起来这些儿童绘本给谁用，我还真的不好解释…”  
“所以苍叶是怎么回答的呢？”一想到芳江自然就会想到克拉拉。莲生怕苍叶被两面夹击，不由自主就担忧起来。  
不过苍叶倒没他想的那么苦恼，只是耸耸肩膀，“我就一本正经的说是给朋友家亲戚的孩子之类的…没想到她们真的信了呢。”讲到这里苍叶才拍着胸口一副才松口气的模样，无奈的摇了摇头。  
莲很长坦白的把心情都写在脸上，不管是刚才担心的样子，还是松了一口气的样子，而或者目光回到书的封面后有些新奇的样子，都和干净的小孩子一样，或者说也像是单纯的小狗，令苍叶顿时觉得又可爱又好笑，忍不住伸手摸了摸坐在那里的恋人的头顶。  
“苍叶？”莲乖巧的让苍叶揉着自己头顶，但还是抬起头好奇的看过去。  
苍叶先不管那么多，等揉了几下舒服后才收回手，“就是觉得这样可以轻易把心情写在脸上让我读出来的莲很可爱。”  
“可爱…”莲认真的斟酌这个词汇，随后他歪过头有些困惑的提出了自己的疑问，“虽然当我还是智能伴侣的时候被这样评价很普通。但是在人类的眼中，‘可爱’这种词也许并不合适我这样外表的人…吗？”  
苍叶撇低眉毛，用食指为难的抠抠自己下巴，思考怎么回答对方的问题。莲还是一如既往的太过认真，不过这也是苍叶喜欢的部分，同时他对于莲寻求和理解人类的生活这点也非常热心。  
“这种形容词并不是固定概念啦！基本上会根据被评价的人的行为和性格表现，以及评级人此时此刻眼中对方的形象和自身感受来进行选择。就像是看到这一幕会联想到什么，以及对方和过去的反差，还有因为和对方的关系不同而内心感受也和一般人之间交流的形象不同，当然心情和环境也会对每个人都有影响，不同人看到后感觉也会不同。”  
苍叶努力解答对方的问题，可以说是非常耐心和细致了。虽然他不清楚自己说的是否全面，是否是最佳的引导方式，可这就是他目前所能想到的最好的解释。  
莲沉默了一会，他双手抱着膝盖上的背包和书的样子就像是一名好好听课冰思考的学生。不过这些事多少对于和苍叶一起生活多年的他来讲也并不是完全不能理解，只是还没有都自己亲自接触罢了。所以虽然他不久后露出了理解性的目光和感谢的微笑，但仍有些不好意思的从苍叶投来腼腆的目光。  
“真是挺复杂的呢。”  
苍叶也只能点头同意，可是他相信莲很快就能适应过来，因为莲的学习能力也很强。  
“就像我刚才提到的，不同的关系也会让彼此眼里的对方感觉和不一样，比其他人眼中的色彩能加浓烈和情深，”说到这里苍叶顿时脸红起来，毕竟讲解归讲解，可一想到这些词用于的解释是放在自己和莲身上的，他就为自己说的话感到害羞，声音也逐渐虚了不少，“不是说‘情人眼里出西施吗’…对吧？”  
他目光不定的扫着莲一本正经望着自己的脸，又躲闪的瞥向对方的手和本书的封面来转移害羞的心情。最后他上去拿过对方手里的书夹在腋下，另只手提起背包垮到肩上，伸手过去催促起来，“所以我眼里，你刚才就是挺可爱了啦！”他别扭的把话都甩干净，把莲拉了起来，“好了好了，你在问这些，就要像你以前说的那样我脑细胞都要炸了。先回房间吧！”  
回到房间后，苍叶利落的把那些绘本抱了出来。不管是日本的传统故事，还是海外有名的寓言故事，而或者现代作者的新颖创作，都应有尽有。  
“啊，看着这些书还挺怀念的，”虽然一些新书苍叶小时候都没见过，知道的故事也不是一个版本，但他怎么也没想到都这个年纪了还会收集到儿童绘本，着实有些怀念。  
他盘起一只腿侧坐在床边，随手翻开硬皮的绘本，粗略的阅读里面可爱的插画和文字，嘴巴不停地感慨，“现在的书看起来比以前我看的那些要精致好多啊，纸张也用得很好，手感真不错。”  
再看向莲，苍叶发现莲正捧着一本《桃太郎》的绘本看。他似乎很珍惜苍叶帮自己要回来的这些书，边用手轻轻的拖着下一页的纸张，边用另只手的指尖仔细的描绘着书上的图案，跟随阅读的文字挪动。  
“太好了，这样我上班的时候，暂时你也不会太寂寞了吧？”苍叶欣慰不少。因为现在莲已经不是小狗型智能伴侣，也还没对其他人公开坦白，外加莲的身体还在恢复中，所以莲没办法继续跟着苍叶去上班。一想到莲几乎每天都在家里复建和等着自己回来，苍叶就会时常放心不下，觉得一天时间过得特别慢。  
放下书的苍叶往莲的身边挪过去，歪头跟着看向书里。接着他想到了什么点子，兴致勃勃的拍了下手，“对了，莲！今晚睡前你来试着读点什么给我听吧。”他抬起手，指了指书，“比如这本。或者其他你感兴趣的都可以。”  
“为什么会突然要读呢？但如果苍叶愿意，我读到是没有问题。”  
苍叶双手往后撑在床铺上，重心放后伸懒腰一样抬起脚悬空，仰头舒了口气懒洋洋的瞄来余光，“我之前也给你读过《人鱼公主》吧？我也想听莲读给我听，就觉得睡前听人读故事还挺怀念的。”  
其实这事要是就这样直接开口说给别人听，肯定会很害羞。可是面对莲就不会，毕竟莲对于小时候读睡前故事这种事还真的没有过体会，经历过上次后苍叶还挺喜欢那种感觉的。另一方面就是莲既是自己的家人，自己的搭档，自己的一部分，也是自己的恋人，所以苍叶才能毫无保留的把这样显得幼稚又微不足道的想法没有顾虑的提出来。  
全都是因为他们这样牢固的羁绊吧。  
不过苍叶还有更多想法，“虽然知道莲能够识字阅读，以前也总是把搜索到的资料说给我听。不过那时候莲能阅读到的范围很小，而且都一本正经的说一些专业资料之类的东西，像是这样需要感情和语气阅读的小故事还没有过呢。”  
苍叶竖起手指，用老师开导学生的口气阐述自己的观点，“所以我觉得莲是这阅读一下这样的故事也有好处哦，而且很简单。当然小说之类的也可以啊，里面有对话啊，情节啊。”  
他把手放在莲的手背上，温和的轻语，“上次咱们和外婆也谈过了吧？以后如果莲完全适应并且没问题了，就要向人类的社会进发，也要去找工作。虽然我觉得以莲认真和学习快的能力肯定没问题，但也是说不好，更何况更大几率上也不可能我和一起工作。所以不管是以后外出多和其他陌生人见面交流也好，还是这种书面上能体会到的不同环境下的说话口吻都是有必要的。”  
“嗯，你说的话我能理解，”莲很快消化掉苍叶的建议，并且深知对方是在为自己考虑，所以他自然没有半点拒绝的可能性。  
莲一直都是如此，让他去做的事他就会努力去做，努力让自己做到最好，朝着正确的目标前进，这些可靠的优点都让苍叶又省心又欣慰。  
一想到晚上可以听莲念书，苍叶就挺期待的，可是转念一想如果莲拿着念资料时的语气硬邦邦的阅读文字，他就又觉得很好笑。差点笑出来的他，赶紧清了清喉咙别开头整理了下表情，不过的确内心更加期待看那个画面了。  
此时开门声从楼下传来，是外婆回来了。这才让苍叶解救似的站起身，把他那期待的小眼神被藏了起来。  
饭后苍叶舒舒服服洗了一个澡，把头发认认真真吹干。自从头发的感觉逐渐迟钝到几乎消失，他也敢在擦完头后用吹风机了，因为他再也不会因为热风而被轻易烫到。  
房间里的莲仍旧坐在床上，继续看着苍叶带回来的绘本。之前还放心于莲可以在白天有事可做的苍叶，此时反倒心里没底了。因为这些绘本都很薄，内容也很简单，莲因为喜欢就一直在看，这一下子就看完了好几本。要是继续下去，没一会他就能在今晚看完所有了吧？  
“我说啊莲，你也太喜欢这些书了吧？”苍叶哭笑不得，但也不好阻止对方。这不是什么坏事，可是这样认真啃书的莲也挺让人吃惊的就是了。  
“因为很有趣啊，”莲真挚回答的模样反而显得极其干净纯粹，“给小孩子画的故事里，可以脱离生活和社会上的一般常识，出现不存在的幻想生物，还有让人猜不到的设计方法和奇妙的发展。但是明明每个故事都不会再平日看到，可又好像每个故事里面都能让人产生些共鸣，就像是在生活里会体会到一样。”  
听着对方发自肺腑的感想，苍叶觉得胸口被填充得满满的。虽然莲说的这些话，像是刚悟懂书中含义的孩子，可是他很清楚莲认识的世界比一个孩子要更多更深，和自己一起生活的这些年只不过是莲以另一个身份经历过，现在在重新开始新的生活方式，所以莲更能清楚的发现那些最基础的，来自作者所想要表达的人类感情。  
不管是之前阅读的《人鱼公主》还是其他生活上谈话提到的事情，许多都可以让他们两人彼此联想到过去经历的事，思考现在的事，还有一起描绘未来的事。沟通从未在他们之间缺失过。这些都让他切实感觉到莲时完整的，独立的个体，能够与他分担经历的所有事和他们过去亲历经历过的事实。  
“是啊，每个作者画出这些绘本，都是希望能够给孩子们带来些什么吧，”苍叶慢慢走到莲的身边，并肩而坐，“希望用最简单最有趣的故事让孩子们理解故事中简单的道理，学习到什么，奠定基础。”  
说到这里他也乐起来，转换成轻松的口吻，随意摆摆手，“不过一些流传的故事啊，寓言啊，也是可以适用于大人或者说任何年龄的。小时候反而看不懂，只是觉得有趣，长大后才会突然明白其中要表达的呢。一些故事现在细想还真的有些残酷呢。”  
“…残酷吗？”  
“是啊，你知道《灰姑娘》这个故事吗？可是有不同版本的哦。据说现在看的版本是后来改的，更早以前的版本可是更加黑暗血腥。我小时候还听过那个版本的故事呢，那时候就挺害怕的。”苍叶回忆起父母还在家里的日子，还有那时候睡前故事时间，不自觉的露出怀念的表情。同时一想到小时候会因为那些简单的吓唬人的小故事而心惊肉跳，就有些好笑，“现在细想那个版本的细节，说实话还真的让人毛骨悚然。”  
瞧见苍叶夸张的抱住胳膊抖了一个机灵，莲非常吃惊，“给孩子们写的故事，也会写得让孩子们害怕吗？”  
“那个呀，”苍叶努力回想故事的起源，“好像最开始只是民间流传的故事，后来才被收集起来。这么一说，好像也不能说是特意写给孩子的故事，不过现在倒都成了给孩子们说的故事了。”苦笑几下后，他想着还是不要把对方阅读的单纯内容急着往更复杂的话题上带，就连忙转移话题，“这些故事以后再和你说吧。对了，你现在在读什么？”  
苍叶手指戳向对方摊开的书本，不过这是明知故问，因为巨大清晰的彩绘已经完全把角色的特点凸显出来，苍叶只能自问自答，“是《长发公主》啊。”  
莲点点头，随后翻到了前面一页，那一页恰好是长发公主把头发从高塔上垂下来的画面，为了呈现出她长长的金发，高塔被画成远景，而那头长发就和金色的瀑布一样沿着塔身垂了下来，还延长在了下方的草地上。  
这罕见的长发的确勾起了莲的好奇心，他用自己的手指顺着长发公主的长发往下抚摸着，像是要测量长度似的小心。“真的不可思议，这样的故事构思。我想她一定行动很不方便，不过还好她没有生活在城市里。塔里的房间真的能放得下吗？”  
“额，是啊，应该…很困难吧…”  
苍叶也不忍心就这种时候吐槽‘作者大概没想那么多’之类的话，只能强颜欢笑装天真的附和几句，“梳头大概挺麻烦的，比如梳一个小时之类的，哈哈…”  
“虽然是故事，但是拽着头发爬上去，这不会让她很疼吗？怎么说这种事都——”  
“等等啊莲！我想作者应该也没想那么多深吧？只是觉得这样很浪漫之类的？”苍叶赶紧阻止分析现实话题的莲，不过内心也不是不能认同，“虽说长大后想想的确是那样，但是这种故事也不要那么较真啦。”  
莲好像有些为难，但很快就遵从了苍叶的话，不再追问。这使得苍叶有些说不上来的无奈，因为他不是不让莲随便提出想法，毕竟刚才还说什么书里写的是教育小孩子的，现在又说阅读时不要太认真深究，肯定会给莲造成困惑。  
想着这些事，苍叶非常希望能缓解气氛，让莲能够放轻松，“但是也对。我小时候可不想其他孩子那样喜欢这个故事，以为对我来说…”他相当无奈的摊开手，摆出滑稽好笑的可怜表情，“一想到头发被那样对待，可是会痛得要死，害怕极了。”  
两个人彼此你瞧我我瞧你，几秒后苍叶大笑出来，莲也跟着露出笑容，气氛重新被苍叶成功戴起来。  
“也是啊，苍叶的头发有触感，会更敏感。”  
“就是啊，”说到这里苍叶哼哼着鼻子抱怨起来，撒娇一样的拎起现在垂在胸前长发，举在眼前端详，“这种故事情节我可是想都不敢想呢。那时候洗完澡擦头发和每天睡起来梳通头发都是个难题。”  
“不过现在没问题了。”  
“嗯！现在没问题了，可以更快的梳好头，也可以不用顾忌的整理上面的发型。”这样的人生难题被解决，要是几个月前的苍叶肯定还不相信。可是现在自己的头发的确在改变，可以去进行普通人那样的处理和更换发型，让他确实在这点上感到了轻松。  
此时长发被轻轻拨动，莲的手指轻柔的穿过苍叶耳侧的发丝，将其轻轻托起一缕，珍视的牵在两指之间，也召回了苍叶的视线，碰在了莲凝视过去的双瞳内。  
“苍叶的头发也很漂亮，”莲告白着，神情见流露出一丝筛选词句而造成的错乱，可同时又满是坚定的传达着自己的感受，“不管是什么发型，都会很合适吧？”  
苍叶愣了半晌，差点不知道怎么接这话。他手指都因为吃惊而松了劲，刚才还捏在手里的那撮头发就这样掉会了身前，让他看起来有些傻傻的。  
眨眨眼，苍叶嘴巴来回动了两下才发出声音，“真是的…啊，虽然你这样说我挺开心的，但是这话怎么听都像是说给女孩子的话啊，”哭笑不得的苍叶抬手从对方手指里把自己头发拿回来，拨去肩后，咕哝的补了一句，“就像是红雀会用的调子。”  
莲反倒困惑了，“红雀吗？虽然他的确是可以这样游刃有余的夸赞女孩子，可是我觉得他会选用更加饱满丰富的词汇。”  
“饱满丰富吗？”苍叶不知从哪里发表感想，“总之你刚才的话肯定用在他身上更合适吧？他的话，肯定会这样说着，给所有的女孩子们换发型。就连长发公主的高塔她肯定也愿意单枪匹马的爬上去，然后给对方理个发之类的…”  
怎么这么说完觉得有点搞笑？苍叶差点被自己唐突冒出来的想法给笑到。只希望莲不要耿直的在见到红雀时把这件事讲出来就好。  
停下来等待回应的苍叶，却发现莲的安静。莲内心仿佛在试图决定什么想法，那张熟悉的脸上又着能够轻易读出来的意愿。两人的气氛有这样的反差，着实让苍叶有些无措，他只能僵在原位，想要伸手试探的拍拍对方。  
然而他的手还没伸出去，莲就很快往前凑了凑，恳求道，“说到发型的是，苍叶，我有个事情想要摆脱你。”  
被莲突然靠近且慎重的模样吓了一条，苍叶反而往后缩了下脖子。不过他叶立刻让自己对对方的话作出反应，点点头，“可以啊，1什么事？”不过他很快就反应过来对方话里的细节，“但是你说反省之类的，不会是要给我剪头吧？”要是这样的话，他还有些反刍的。  
“不是的，”好像并没发现苍叶心底忽然有的那点小不安，莲很快正回身把手里的绘本翻到后面，并且指着一张图说，“长发的人为了方便都喜欢把头发编起来。我也想看看苍叶编起头发的样子。”  
真不知道这个要求是该让人松口气，还是让人有另一种莫名的紧张，总之苍叶还挺吃惊的。他也慢慢坐稳屁股凑过去看了看。长发公主的长发在画中被编成了巨大的麻花辫，走在城里，其他路人的女性也都梳着辫子。  
“但是我头发也没这样长啊，”因为平日自己都会剪，所以头发始终都只是没过肩的长度，苍叶还真的没体会过图里那么长的头发。再说这个发型怎么看基本上在这个城市都是女孩子会弄的，更何况上面插满了鲜花，自己要是这样出去，大概又会被其他人当作女生吧？不，现在这个城市根本不流行这种发型，出去也许会很古怪。  
“也不是说是这样，”似乎觉得自己刚才没表达好，莲显得有些焦急，又有些自责，“只是说可以用一点头发编一个小的。怎么说呢，就是想要这样抚摸苍叶的头发…然后…”他越说越不好意思，声音显得弱气不少，“能够让这样动起来的手指感受到苍叶不一样的触感。”  
这种形容的确太糟糕了！虽然知道是在说自己的头发，苍叶却也听得脸红心跳的。  
什么碰触啊，什么抚摸啊，这些用手碰触头发的事，或者更深层的接触他们都在体会过了，深深地结合也早就经历，然而现在为这样再普通不过的事提到类似的行为词汇而感到害羞，果然自己已经变成肮脏的大人了吗？  
“为什么突然想这样呢？虽然你的意思是想要通过这种事更仔细的接触我的头发吧…？” 苍叶不确定，也不知道从哪里解读，说话都有些结巴， “是没问题。我就是有点好奇。”  
莲也和他一样在努力的为这个要求寻找明确的解答，与此同时他伸出双手，“虽然手指的活动没有问题，平日也在做一些普通的事，可是像编头发这样精细的事情还没有做过。”他想好学生似的发表这感想，反而更能说服苍叶，“所以想要通过这次让自己的手指动起来。这样自己的手指也能更加认真的感受到苍叶的头发，更加的…怎么说呢，更加的为苍叶带来些什么吧。”  
苍叶觉得自己理解了对方想说的话，只是无从组织起句子。或许就像是一本童话书也能多少埋藏了一些小道理改变着孩子们，莲也希望通过这样努力去做的一件小事，改变着他本身和自己吧？  
而且以往他们接触头发多不过是顺便的行为，或者说一件再自然不过的事情。他们可以为了表达感情而利用头发的碰触传达情愫，也可以在不同场合需要注重仪表时更改发型，然而这次莲只是想把注意单纯的停留在苍叶身上的这个亮点上，深深的去观察头发，碰触头发，摸索苍叶身上的这个部分吧。  
“我理解了，”苍叶安抚了对方，并且起身拿起桌子一角用来在工作室绑头发的皮筋，连同梳子一起递给了莲，“那就来试试吧。”  
并不需要说什么“不要弄痛我”或者“编好看一点”的话，苍叶选择给予莲挑战和付出自由，将自己的头发完全交给他。除了大概说了下怎么编后，他都没再多说什么。  
莲的动作显得笨拙而小心翼翼。他只用了苍叶垂下的长发中的一小撮，用刚洗过的柔滑发质编织着细小的用来装饰的小麻花辫。  
不过这项工作需要手指之间灵敏的配合，还需要有序的调换头发的位置左右交替，的确对于没做过这件事且首次需要让十根手指干不同工作的莲来讲有些难。他在开头就失败了两次，后来一次编到一半没能抓住头发结果不小心散了。直到第四次，莲才磕磕绊绊的编好，生涩的把皮筋绑了上去。  
这不是一个完美的辫子，因为紧度把握不对的关系而有些扭曲，还不能柔顺的垂下来。头发之间还炸出许多发丝，毛毛糙糙的。  
莲也对此不够满意，等他看到辫子放下来和其他头发一起时，就因为太突兀和难看而顿时慌了手脚，还冲苍叶道了歉。苍叶也不是要给多坏的评价，只是拉到跟前看了看，随后乐呵呵的拍拍莲的肩，告诉他第一次做的还不错，下次可以继续努力。  
随后苍叶低下头，也自己动手在另一侧简单的编了一根。不过他也没有这样处理过头发，发现看着简单，其实要弄好看了还挺难的。  
“你看，我弄的也不是很好，”苍叶尴尬的举起自己成功，随后整理了一下头发，努力让两边看起来没有那么奇怪，“看来这种事还不是那么简单的事。真不知道那些能编一头发辫子的发型是怎么搞出来的。”  
“的确很需要练习，”莲闷闷的在一旁同意着他的话。  
那副模样就像是过去耷拉下耳朵时的小狗模样，苍叶怎么会责备呢？他就这样顺了顺两侧的辫子，整理周围的长发，让它们融合到一起去。随后他拨弄几下发尾，秀给莲看，“其实这样放一起也没有那么糟糕，对吧？挡一下就看不太出来了。怎么样？”  
这只是一个简单的问题，但现在传入莲的脑中却像是有了时差。莲也只是不经意的望着苍叶处理头发的动作，却就这样发觉心跳的变化，胸口膨胀的温度。  
那抹蓝色在甩动下波出海空的色彩，灯光为其滑落的轨迹镶上亮色的光环。短短一瞬，就这样萦绕在苍叶精致的面孔旁。  
待其温和的落回肩头，苍叶露出的双唇吐露出的话带着莲熟悉的音色，迎上的是那张他过度喜爱的脸。  
两根并不完美的辫子与周围漂亮的长发融为一体，不张扬的装点在苍叶脸部轮廓两侧。这点细微的变化并不大，却又让熟悉苍叶的莲感到明显的不同，不断的被吸引上注意力，令他为苍叶的不同而心动。  
“我觉得很漂亮，”莲缓缓道来，伸出的手指落在苍叶的脸侧。随后他的指背如蝴蝶一般擦向耳根，亲吻着发鬓，梳理着发根，随后沿着蓝色的弧度往下落在自己的作品上。  
“很可爱。”  
苍叶刚才一时屏住的呼吸跑了出来，帮他重拾对方话语赐予的心跳。不知为何迟钝的触感好想重回到了头发上，描绘着莲手指的形状和每一寸肌肤留下的温度。  
“你学得真快啊…这种词，”蓝发的人害羞不已。  
“嗯。现在的心情让我觉得苍叶真的…可爱的不行。”  
长发随着苍叶前倾的动作散至脸侧，最终遮住了两人相碰的双唇。洗发水的香气落在彼此靠近的呼吸里，编出水声。


End file.
